Rokusei Sentai Epicranger
Rokusei Sentai Epicranger(in English as Six-Star Squadron Epicranger) is the 45th season of the Super Sentai franchise, marking as the 45th anniversary Super Sentai series. The series motif will be angel, technology, cards, martial arts, magic, and animals. PREMISE: Six young different individuals find themselves becoming the Earth's last line of defense when all of the previous 44th Super Sentai teams has suddenly mysterious vanishes without a trace and a army of reality-warping monsters, known as the Crimson Cross Kingdom threaten to either rule, conquer, or destroy our world. Now, those six individuals, despite of them being totally disorganized, must save their home world from this evil army. CHARACTERS: Mako/Epic Red-a young naive but innocent second year college student who can often be very shy at times, but does truly come out of her shell and help out the team but by any means necessary. Sakurako/Epic Black-a lone wolf who have train in the art of ninjatsu for nearly her whole entire life and often fight her battles on her own but soon reveal to be a loner who seek have friends. After joining the Epicrangers, she finally find peoples who she consider to be her newly-founded friends who share a kindred-spirit with Atsuhiro and easily befriended with Mako and Tenjuro. Zoruko/Epic Blue-the team's jokester who often hate and refuse to take things very serious at times, but is forced himself to be very serious as well while also cracking some good and even an few bad jokes as well. Tenjuro/Epic Green-the team's youngest member and a first year high school student who's often act very clumsy and can screw thing ups. But soon become more mature as he learn of the joy and curses of being a hero. Shieri/Epic Yellow-a young reckless woman who often can be reckless where she can go way over her head while during on a mission and seem to doesn't care about anything but herself which soon cause her to learn of actions do have consequences, even herself as well while the series progress. Atsuhiro/Epic White- Hidekatsu/Epic Bronze- Yuuka/Epic Orange- Reika/Epic Gold- Syuusuke/Epic Cyan- ALLIES: AkaRed-the Epicrangers' mentor and father-figure ? VILLAINS (CRIMSON CROSS KINGDOM): Crimson Cross King-the main antagonist of the series and head leader of the Crimson Cross Kingdom who's think himself as the reincarnation of the previous Black Cross King and had previous either rule, conquer, or destroy any other dimensions from different multiverse. He's cold, cunning, ruthless, powerful, purely dangerous, purely evil, and even purely diabolical as well. ? ? ? ARSENAL: Epic Changer-the Epicrangers' transformation devices which are cellphone-like morphing devices. Epic Buster-the Epicrangers' cannon which help defeat the monster of the week, but only need to be change for only one and an half minutes. MECHA: EpicKaiser-the Epicrangers' main mecha. * Epic Wildcat-Epic Red's mecha which is modeled after a wildcat. * Epic Ninja-Epic Black's mecha which modeled after a humanoid-like ninja who summon shurikens. * Epic Raptor-Epic Blue's mecha which modeled after a velociraptor. * Epic Submarine-Epic Green's mecha which modeled after a submarine. * Epic Copter-Epic Yellow's mecha which modeled after a helicopter. * Epic Dragon-Epic White's mecha which modeled after a dragon. Epic Titan- * Epic Dozer-Epic Bronze's mecha which modeled after a bulldozer. * Epic UFO-Epic Orange's mecha which modeled after a UFO. * Epic Shark-Epic Gold's mecha which modeled after a shark. * Epic Minotaur-Epic Cyan's mecha which modeled after a minotaur. MOVIES & SPECIALS: Category:Billy2009 Category:Series Category:Seasons Category:Shows Category:Super Sentai